A Queen's Loss
by BlackAdderGirl
Summary: Banzai is caught by Simba hunting in the Pride Lands. The penalty for any hyena trespassing the Pride Lands is death. Will Simba hold up this law? Will Banzai be spared? Read and find out.


**Here is another Lion King One shot. This has no connection to my "Long Live the Queen" series.**

 **Warning: If you love Banzai, you will cry. If you don't wish to cry your eyes out then don't read this.**

 **I don't own Banzai, Shenzi, or any of the Lion King characters. They belong to Disney. Enjoy the story. Reviews are love!**

 **Summary: Banzai is caught by Simba hunting in the Pride Lands. The penalty for any hyena trespassing the Pride Lands is death. Will Simba hold up this law? Will Banzai be spared? Read and find out.**

 **Rated: T For death and moderate violence.**

 **Genre: Tragedy/Romance**

 **Pairing: Banzai/Shenzi**

* * *

A Queen's Loss

Banzai panted as he tried to keep cool in the cave he shared with Shenzi. Another drought plagued the animals of the Savannah. It was particularly brutal in the Out Lands. Shenzi was patrolling their territory. Banzai tried to sleep through most of day. However, today was the hottest day so far. Many hyenas were dying from overheating and starvation. Others were dying of thirst. Banzai got up to see if he could find Shenzi. As Banzai walked past his other hyenas, he saw many tragic scenes. Young cubs were crying with hunger pains. Their mothers tried in vain to soothe them. A male was giving up his only meal to keep his pregnant mate healthy. A female sobbed as her mate succumbed to the heat. Banzai couldn't take it. The pitiful cries and sad faces were too much. He then saw Shenzi, the queen of the clan. As matriarch, she got to eat and drink first. Banzai slowly approached her. Her ears perked and she turned to face him.

"Oh Banzai. What am I supposed to do? I can't make the rain come. I can't let our friends suffer either. We have lost so many this year." She said.

Banzai licked his queen and nuzzled her. Shenzi smiled slightly and licked him back.

"I know you'll figure out a way to keep the clan satisfied until the big storm comes. You are very smart." Banzai replied.

Shenzi's smile widened. Banzai gave her hope that things would look up. After all, droughts don't last forever. Banzai smiled back, because loved his queen. He was so happy she had chosen him to be her mate. Sure, there were other males who were better for a matriarch to mate with than he. However, Shenzi loved him for him. Banzai then got and idea.

* * *

"Shenzi, tomorrow I will gather up the hunting party. We will hunt the Pride Lands for our food." He then said.

Shenzi gasped. She embraced her mate and began to tremble with fear. Banzai could feel her tears soaking his shoulder.

"What's the matter my love?" He asked

"Banzai, you can't go there. If the lions catch you; they will kill you. I can't loose you Banzai. Not now. Not while I'm…expecting." Shenzi said.

Banzai perked when he heard the last part of what Shenzi said. After trying for what seemed like years. Shenzi was at last pregnant with his cubs. Banzai looked up at the sky in gratitude. He then held Shenzi close to him.

"Finally, my prayers were answered. I know now that I must go and hunt the Pride Lands tomorrow. For you and for everyone." Banzai then responded.

Shenzi's eyes widened with terror. She tried to tell Banzai that the risk wasn't worth it. However, Banzai didn't want his beloved queen to go another day hungry and thirsty.

* * *

"Shenzi, everything will be okay. I'll go with the hunting party. We will be back before sundown. Now, I'm heading to bed. I must be up before dawn." He continued.

When Shenzi woke at dawn the next day, Banzai was not there. She sighed as she realized that Banzai had indeed gone to the Pride Lands. In her cave, Shenzi prayed that Banzai would be safe. Meanwhile, Banzai and a few other hyenas were continuing to poach the Pride Lands. Each member of the hunting party dragged home their kill to share with the clan. Banzai saw a herd of Zebra. He figured he'd catch one just for Shenzi. Banzai chased after an old and slow moving zebra. This threw the herd into a panic. One of the young zebras ran towards a huge rock in the distance. She had to get Simba. He'd know what to do about Banzai chasing them. When Simba heard about Banzai being in the Pride Lands, he rallied his lionesses to capture Banzai.

Banzai looked around him as he was escorted to Pride Rock. It had been a while since he had been there. When they reached the base of the rock, they stopped.

"Put Banzai in the cage below. The judgement process begins at dawn." Simba ordered.

Banzai was placed in a cage made of rib bone. He remembered hearing stories of this area of Pride Rock. It was said, that any hyena who was unfortunate enough to enter this part of the lion king's home never came back out alive. Banzai remembered the males of his clan sitting around the geysers in the elephant graveyard telling horrific tales of the torture and death that occurred here. The humans had a name for a place like this. They called it a 'dungeon'. Banzai as a cub, would lurk by villages; and hear the humans speak about these 'dungeons' with fear. Human royalty were known to have these 'dungeons' in their homes. Was that where he was now? Was he in the Pride Lands' version of a human 'dungeon'?

* * *

"Uncle Banzai?" Came a familiar voice.

Banzai was roused from his thoughts when he looked at the lioness that addressed him. He suddenly felt great happiness at seeing her. It was Vitani. One of Scar's cubs. He licked her cheek affectionately. Vitani giggled. She always had loved her "uncle" Banzai. The two caught up with each other. Banzai was relieved to hear about Zira's death. He was slightly sad about Nuka's death. However, he then noticed his favorite of Scar's offspring looked sad.

"What's wrong Vitani?" He asked.

"Are you going to die? I hear the others talk. They said Simba is going to kill you." Vitani then said.

Banzai was shocked to see her begin to cry softly. She was truly worried that he was going to die. Banzai licked away her tears and nuzzled her. He knew why she had begun to cry. The idea of loosing another loved one was a terrifying thought. Even if they weren't family, he had always cared for her like they were family. Suddenly, Kovu, Simba, and Sarafina entered the cave. Vitani greeted them.

"Vitani, take Kiara and the others hunting. We want to have a word with this slobery, mangey, stupid poacher." Kovu said.

* * *

Banzai shuddered slightly. He could hear the hate towards his kind in every syllable. Vitani looked at her long time friend. Banzai merely nodded. He assured her everything would be fine.

"You listen to your brother and run along Vitani." Banzai said.

Vitani then left. When she was out of sight, Sarafina dragged him out of the cage. Banzai felt fear creep up his spine as the three lions began to circle him menacingly. Now he understood how Simba and Nala felt when Shenzi, Ed, and himself circled them menacingly as cubs that day in the elephant graveyard.

"You know the penalty for trespassing the Pride Lands." Simba said.

"Simba, I-I can explain." Banzai replied.

"Don't try to bother. We know why you'd come into the Pride Lands." Sarafina then said.

"Your judgement starts soon. However, we want to explain to you what happens when you poach our land." Kovu then said.

* * *

Banzai braced himself as the three lions attacked him. He was scratched, bitten, kicked, and thrown against the hard rock. Banzai was then picked up by Sarafina and thrown back into the cage. She grinned as she scratched Banzai's back for good measure. Banzai cried out, as he felt the lioness throw all her strength into dragging her claws along his back. Banzai laid in agony on the floor. Night soon fell, and Banzai thanked the heavens above that he fell into a dreamless sleep.

It was around midnight when Banzai sensed another lion enter the 'dungeon'. To his surprise, it was Kiara. He slowly raised his head to see her.

"Princess Kiara, what are you doing here?" He asked.

Every animal - including hyenas - knew who the princess was.

"Father wants me to make sure you are alive and ready to go to your judgement tomorrow." Kiara replied.

Kiara then rested very close to Banzai. Banzai was actually grateful that she was the one guarding him and not another.

"So tell me. Why were you in the Pride Lands today?" She then asked.

Banzai began to explain. Kiara listened to him, and did not interrupt. When Banzai finished telling her everything; the princess nodded in understanding.

* * *

"Tomorrow, before you are called on - I will speak to my father." Kiara said, as she stood to leave.

"Asante your highness. That is all I ask." Banzai replied.

He then went back to sleep. The next day was his trial. Banzai woke to see Sarafina sneering at him. She dragged him out. Kovu was soon at her side.

"Get up poacher!" Kovu ordered.

Banzai slowly rose to his feet. Sarafina laughed, as she watched him struggle to stand. Kovu then grabbed him by the neck and dragged him towards Simba's cave at the top of Pride Rock. When they reached the top, Banzai nearly passed out. Kovu shook him to keep him awake. Sarafina swiped at his face. Nala greeted them outside the cave. Banzai was roughly dropped at the queen's feet. Nala helped him stand up. She then brought him inside. Simba then approached him. He glared at the hyena in front of him.

"Kiara spoke to me earlier this morning. I want you to tell me what you told her." Simba said.

Banzai said exactly what he told Kiara. Samba listened and nodded. Banzai then finished speaking. He hoped that now Simba would understand why he had trespassed. The lion king then spoke again.

* * *

"I believe every word Banzai has said. I have no doubt his clan is suffering from hunger. I have no doubt that the matriarch is with cubs. I will not argue the point that Banzai was not being selfish and greedy when he trespassed our land. However, Banzai is still the enemy; and my father's law will prevail. Banzai, as king I find you guilty of disturbing the great Circle of Life; and sentence you to death." Simba then said.

Banzai felt his stomach drop. He was going to die. Shenzi would never know what happened to him. He then felt Sarafina, the pride's known hyena killer approach him with her partners. Banzai was afraid of the pain he was going to endure. The lioness raised her paw. Suddenly, the king stopped her.

"Wait! I won't let Banzai die alone. I also won't leave Shenzi to wonder where he has gone. Go and tell Shenzi that her mate dies today at noon. She must be at Pride Rock if she wishes to say goodbye." He then ordered Sarafina.

The lioness nodded and left. When she told Shenzi the message, the matriarch broke down.

"Why can't Simba show mercy?" Shenzi cried.

"He is. He could have easily let me kill Banzai. However, he wanted to allow you the chance to say goodbye." The lioness replied coldly.

* * *

Shenzi and Ed followed her to the Pride Lands. It was just before noon when they arrived. Banzai was back in the cage at the base. Shenzi ran up to him.

"Banzai." She said.

"Shenzi, I'm going to die soon. I'm just so happy I could see you one last time." Banzai replied.

Shenzi began to cry at what he said. Banzai licked away her tears.

"Shenzi, please don't cry. Be brave like you always are. Don't give them the satisfaction that they have broken you." Banzai then said.

Shenzi nodded. Banzai embraced her. she licked and nuzzled him. He returned her affection. Ed whined and nuzzled them both.

"I promise to bring you and our clan the rain." Banzai whispered.

Shenzi smiled weakly at her mate. Banzai turned to Ed.

* * *

"Eddie, I need you to take care of Shenzi for me okay? She has my cubs inside her. Can you do that for me buddy?" Banzai said to his brother.

Ed nodded and for the first time spoke.

"E-Ed p-p-p-promise Ban-Banzai." He vowed.

Kovu then appeared. He then grabbed Banzai by the neck and dragged him out of the cage. Sarafina and her posse were waiting for them at the pride's meeting place. Banzai was thrown to the ground at their feet. He slowly got to his feet. Some of his wounds had been reopened. The lionesses who specialized in killing hyenas waited for Simba's order.

"Kill him." The king simply said.

For poor Shenzi, time had slowed down. She watched Sarafina and her team bite and slash Banzai. Banzai eventually fell under them. Sarafiona soon had his neck in her jaws. Banzai's gaze locked with Shenzi.

"I love you." Banzai said softly.

* * *

With a quick bite, it was over. Banzai's throat was crushed. Sarafina dropped his lifeless body to the ground. After she kicked some dirt over him, she walked away the other lionesses followed. The only lions that remained were Simba and Vitani. They watched Shenzi carefully approach her mate.

Shenzi nuzzled Banzai and licked his still face. She hoped he would crack his eyes open just enough to let her know he was still with her. She prayed that he would flash her that goofy grin of his and tell her he was fine. She wished that Banzai would jump back up to his feet and lick her face. She began to sniff him, as her eyes began to tear up. She then laid her head on him and sobbed silently.

"Banzai. Oh Banzai. Please, don't leave me. I love you. I love you with all my heart." She said softly.

Ed slowly approached his queen.

"Sh-Shenzi, y-y-you have to l-let hi-him g-g-go n-now. H-he is d-d-dead." Ed said.

Shenzi nuzzled the once nonverbal male. Ed licked her lovingly. The two hyenas soon went to leave the Pride Lands. Ed had the sad job of carrying Banzai's body home with them. However, Ed was stronger than he looked or acted. Ed did nothing when he passed Simba. Shenzi however, gave a low and threatening growl. Simba said nothing. He just looked down at the ground. To him, making a queen - even a hyena queen - suffer a loss was something he wished he didn't have to do. A few days after Banzai was laid to rest, a big storm hit the Savannah and broke the drought. The rain came down especially hard in the Out Lands.

Fin.

* * *

 ***Sob* I dislike myself for writing this. *Sniff* However, I wanted to do a sort of "what if" type of story regarding what happened to the Hyenas after the Lion King 2. Please don't hate me for writing this. I love Banzai too. Really I do.**


End file.
